hopperislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Hopper Island history
This is a timeline of Hopper Island history, comprising legal changes and political events, as well as sociological and cultural events, on Hopper Island. 20th century 1940-1949 1947 * July 18 - Sherman Hopper bought Hopper Island. * July 18 - The South Pacific Mandate entered UN trusteeship as the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands. The status of Hopper Island, previously part of the Mandate, was not specified. * August 1 - Sherman Hopper arrived on Hopper Island. * August 12 - Hopper finished his first hut. * August 22 - Cary Castenada, one of Hopper's Navy friends, arrived on the island. * August 31 - Hopper and Castenada finished the dock on the island's northeast side. They called it Coronado Beach, a reference to the city near San Diego, California. * September 14 - Hopper and Castenada finished a second house, now the Beach House Library. * September 27 - Six friends arrived by boat. Two of them (Rose and Bertram Gilpatrick) remained on the island, while the others returned after one week. * September 30 - Construction on a community house began. * November 2 - After months of delay, due to shortage of timber, the community house was finished. The Gilpatricks immediately moved in. Joshua Hunter arrived the same day and also moved in. * November 8 - The first dirt road, between Hopper's house, the dock and the community house, was finished. The first motorized vehicle, a 1944 Ford GPW, arrived by boat on November 13. * December 25 - The inhabitants of Hopper Island celebrated their first Christmas and agreed to proclaim independence on New Year's Day. 1948 * January 1 - Hopper, Castenada, the Gilpatricks, and Hunter proclaimed the island independent and named it Hopper Island. The island had a permanent population of five people and counted four buildings. The flag of Hopper Island, designed by Rose Gilpatrick, was raised for the first time in Coronado. * January 3 - The five inhabitants formed the Pacific Friends Company, to which they conferred the ownership of the entire island. All five members were given voting rights in the company and Hopper was given exclusive veto rights. * January 5 - The plan was made that about twenty more people would be invited to come to Hopper Island. More people were needed for fishing and various other works. * July 20 - Eight Americans, friends of the Gilpatricks and Hunter, arrived on Hopper Island, planning on living there permanently: Madeleine and William Smith, Olivia and Eugene Rutherford, Mary-Anne Isaac, Helen Saint-John, Robert Draper and Bobby Fitzgerald. * August 21 - Helen Saint-John and Bobby Fitzgerald left. 1950-1959 1956 * August 30 - Bertram Gilpatrick died. * September 7 - Francisco Van Buren was made member of the Pacific Friends Company to fill up Gilpatrick's place. In exchange, Van Buren brought in a major investment. * October 2 - Rose Gilpatrick moved in with Sherman Hopper. 1957 * August 12 - Rose Gilpatrick reputedly broke up with Hopper and went to live in a house in Coronado Beach. 1960-1969 1970-1979 1976 * May 28 - Madeleine Smith died. 1979 * December 11 - Olivia Gatsby Rutherford died. 1980-1989 1980 * October 1 - William Smith died. 1985 * December 11 - Eugene Rutherford died, exactly six years after has wife. 1986 * October 21 - The Marshall Islands attained independence. * November 3 - The Federated States of Micronesia attained independence. 1989 * January 12 - Cary Castenada died. * April 11 - Joshua Hunter died. * April 29 - Rose Gilpatrick moved back in with Sherman Hopper and they remained together until her death in 2007. 1990-1999 1994 * October 1 - Palau attained independence. 21st century 2000-2009 2001 * January 29 - Robert Draper died. 2007 * September 1 - Rose Gilpatrick died. 2010-2019 People on the island Included are all people who stayed on the island for at least six months. DateFormat=mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:07/18/1947 till:07/18/2012 Define $now = 06/01/2012 Define $skip = at:end # Force a blank line Define $dayunknown = 15 # what day to use if it's actually not known ImageSize= width:1000 height:auto barincrement:22 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:1 left:1 bottom:130 top:1 Colors = id:bg value:white id:lightline value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) id:lighttext value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) id:arrived40s value:rgb(0.4,0.7,0.7) id:arrived40sd value:rgb(0.5,0.8,0.8) id:arrived50s value:rgb(0.4,0.6,0.6) id:arrived60s value:rgb(0.4,0.7,0.7) id:arrived70s value:rgb(0.5,0.7,0.7) id:arrived80s value:rgb(0.5,0.8,0.8) id:arrived90s value:rgb(0.6,0.8,0.8) id:arrived00s value:rgb(0.6,0.9,0.9) id:arrived10s value:rgb(0.6,0.9,0.9) BackgroundColors = canvas:bg ScaleMajor = gridcolor:lighttext unit:year increment:10 start:01/01/1950 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightline unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1948 #Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BarData = barset:congress barset:shuffle PlotData= width:15 textcolor:black shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:s barset:congress color:arrived40s from:08/01/1947 till:$now text:"S Hopper" color:arrived40sd from:08/22/1947 till:01/12/1989 text:"C Castenada" color:arrived40sd from:09/27/1947 till:08/30/1956 text:"B Gilpatrick" color:arrived40sd from:09/27/1947 till:09/01/2007 text:"R Gilpatrick" color:arrived40sd from:11/02/1947 till:04/23/1989 text:"J Hunter" color:arrived40sd from:07/20/1948 till:05/28/1976 text:"M Smith" color:arrived40sd from:07/20/1948 till:10/01/1980 text:"W Smith" color:arrived40sd from:07/20/1948 till:12/11/1979 text:"O Rutherford" color:arrived40sd from:07/20/1948 till:12/11/1985 text:"E Rutherford" color:arrived40s from:07/20/1948 till:$now text:"MA Isaac" color:arrived40sd from:07/20/1948 till:01/29/2001 text:"R Draper" *